It's just our destiny
by Soren429
Summary: Chapter 2 is already up (fifth week's prompt)! Ignis has an intimate moment with someone he had never imagined. Work for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society's weekly prompt. Fourth week, by Brittany. Versión en español original incluida. Publicado paralelamente en AO3.
1. Chapter 1

**_English version_**

When he awoke he felt as if his head weighed half a ton.

He straightened up on his elbows and looked around trying to recognize where he was, but there were only shadows and silence. By the touch and fragrance of the bed Ignis deduced that he was in a hotel room, the generic softener from which they used to be supplied by gallons revealed it. He had de imperative need to get up and turn on the lights, but a piercing pain reminded him that he had lost his sight.

Oh, yea. It had been a small sacrifice.

As the seconds elapsed his other senses became sharper and he realized that he was not alone in the room. A faint but regular breath moved subtle streams of air two meters away.

"Noctis?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm… Nope"

Ignis's body tensed like a bowstring. That voice didn't belong to Noctis, Gladiolus, or Prompto, but it was known to him from somewhere. His lethargic memory made a titanic effort to identify the owner of that vocal register, and finally, when he had the result he rose from the bed violently and looking for his weapons, which had disappeared, as he would notice later.

"To begin with, calm down. The effects of the painkiller shouldn't have completely dissipated yet."

But Ignis didn't need to be told that. An intense dizziness carried him straight to the bed, where he fell heavily with his hands clasping his head. It felt as if it would explode at any moment, but it was just the effect of a sudden drop in blood pressure, so he recovered quickly.

"Ardyn…"

"The same, at your service"

He didn't need to watch him to know that the Chancellor of the Empire had performed a pompous bow. In the silence that followed, Ignis wanted to complete the sentence he had begun, but Ardyn was ahead of his thoughts.

"No, you're not kidnapped. Breakfast?"

Suddenly Ardyn was beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking for his right hand to leave something in it, a wrapper of six hundred grams made of flour and sugar. The older man's hand did not touch his any longer than needed, but Ignis felt the rough, warm touch. How odd it was to feel another man's skin against his.

"It is not poisoned. You can eat it in peace."

Ignis looked at him strangely, still seeing nothing and only by habit, while trying to get things right in his head. Any expert would say that Ardyn suffered of Multiple Personality Disorder, yet he could not trust him.

"We're at the Obsidian Hotel. Well, what's left of it. I think you did a great job cleaning the city." Arden continued, but there was no answer. "Oh, yea. This one too…"

Ignis heard the rubbing of the fabric of Ardyn's overcoat, he was looking for something and when he found it he uttered a resounding "Ahá!" and reached for his hand one more time to put the object in it.

That weight, that texture. The frequency of his heartbeat increased and a strong wave of nostalgia clogged his throat. It was an Ebony can, he squeezed it in his hand and changed the direction of his thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ardyn shrugged, even though he knew he could not see him.

"Doing what?"

"Bring me here, give me medicine and food."

"Oh, that. I make happen things that… have to." Ignis didn't believe it and was about to question him when he felt Ardyn's breath against his cheek, tickling his skin. "It's just our destiny."

Abruptly Ardyn rose from the bed, leaving Ignis alone and confused, but before crossing the entrance he stopped, looking back.

"I'd have liked to meet you in another life" he finally said, and hurried toward the way out.

Years later Ignis would understand Ardyn's words.

 ** _Español Original_**

Al despertar sintió como si la cabeza le pesara media tonelada.

Se irguió sobre sus codos y observó a su alrededor tratando de reconocer dónde se hallaba, pero sólo había sombras y silencio allí. Por el tacto y aroma del lecho Ignis dedujo que estaba en una cama de hotel, el suavizante de telas genérico del que solían proveerse por galones lo delató. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y encender las luces, sin embargo un dolor punzante le recordó que había perdido la vista en ese momento.

Ah, sí. Había sido un pequeño sacrificio.

Al transcurrir los segundos sus demás sentidos se agudizaron y advirtió que no estaba solo en la habitación. Una respiración tenue pero regular movía sutiles corrientes de aire a dos metros de distancia.

—¿Noctis? —preguntó quedamente.

—Hmmm… Nop.

El cuerpo de Ignis se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. Esa voz no pertenecía a Noctis, Gladiolus, o Prompto, pero le era conocida de algún lugar. Su somnolienta memoria hizo un esfuerzo titánico para identificar al dueño de ese registro vocal, y cuando dio con el resultado, se levantó de la cama violentamente y en busca de sus armas, las cuales habían desaparecido, como notaría más tarde.

—Para empezar, calma. Los efectos del analgésico no deben haberse disipado por completo aún.

Pero Ignis no necesitaba que le dijera eso. Un intenso mareo le llevó directo a la cama, donde cayó pesadamente con las manos sujetando su cabeza. Sentía como si le fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, pero sólo era el efecto de un descenso súbito en la presión sanguínea, por lo que se recuperó en seguida.

—Ardyn...

—El mismo, a tu servicio.

No necesitó verlo para saber que el Canciller del Imperio acababa de hacer una pomposa reverencia. En el silencio que siguió Ignis quiso completar la frase que había iniciado, pero Ardyn se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

—No, no estás secuestrado. ¿Desayuno?

Súbitamente Ardyn estaba junto a él, sentado al borde de la cama desecha y buscando su mano derecha para depositar algo en ella, un envoltorio, una golosina de harina y azúcar de seiscientos gramos. La mano del mayor no tocó la suya por más tiempo del necesario, pero Ignis reconoció el tacto áspero y cálido. Qué extraño era sentir la piel de otro hombre contra la suya.

—No está envenenado. Puedes comerlo con calma.

Ignis lo miró con extrañeza, aún sin ver nada y sólo por costumbre, mientras trataba de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza. Cualquier experto diría que Ardyn sufría de Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple, aun así no podía fiarse de él.

—Estamos en el hotel Obsidian. Bueno, en lo que queda de él. Me parece que hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando la ciudad —Ardyn continuó, mas no tuvo respuesta alguna—. Ah, sí. Esto también...

Ignis escuchó el crujido de la tela del gabán de Ardyn, el sujeto estaba buscando algo, al encontrarlo soltó un sonoro "¡Ajá!" y busco su mano una vez más para poner el objeto en ella.

Ese peso, esa textura. La frecuencia de sus latidos aumentó y una fuerte oleada de nostalgia le obstruyó la garganta. Era una lata de Ebony, la apretó en su mano y cambió la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Ardyn se encogió de hombros, aun sabiendo que él no podía verlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Traerme aquí, darme medicina y alimento.

—Oh, eso. Hago que las cosas que tienen que pasar, pasen —Ignis no se lo creyó y estaba a punto de cuestionarle, cuando sintió el aliento de Ardyn contra su mejilla, cosquilleándole la piel—. Es sólo nuestro destino.

De repente Ardyn se levantó de la cama, dejando a Ignis solo y confundido, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra vida —dijo finalmente y apresuró el paso hacia la salida.

Años más tarde Ignis entendería las palabras de Ardyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**_English version_**

"You know what? Forget it." Gladiolus turned, his back to the rest of the group.

He was behaving like a jerk again.

"But we cannot leave Ignis!" Prompto was going to say something like " _Who is going to cook if Ignis if he is gone?_ ", but he restrained himself. This wasn't time for jokes.

Everyone knew that Ignis would submit himself to the group's will in the end, but that didn't mean that he had no voice or reasoning, for the love of the gods, he had lost his eyesight only! Ignis really felt capable to continue. Not at the accustomed pace, and he definitely would not support the group as before, but the echo of Ardyn's words continued reverberating in his brain.

" _It's just our destiny_ "

So far Ignis had fulfilled his place: being with the prince, as a mentor, friend and shield when needed; the incident in Altissia had not changed his determination in this respect, but for him, fate was an abstract concept rather than a pragmatic one. That is, of course prophecies exist, and everything else, but he was the proof that life is malleable and ductile, tied to particular decisions instead of just the conditions of the environment, and yet, that phrase attached to that tone, full of bitterness he took so long to recognize —completely foreign to Ardyn's usual cynicism— it was messing with his psyche. The certainty that Ardyn knew the whole script of that play, including the end, had disturbed his spirit.

"A moment." He felt the eyes of the brotherhood digging into him, and the next thing that came out of his mouth was almost painful. "You must leave without me. I have something to do."

"What?" They asked.

"I'll find you in a few days."

"No, Ignis!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Where? Do you plan to go alone in your condition?"

Ignis didn't answer.

"Ignis…" Noctis looked at him with his blue eyes, as deep as the sky itself.

"I'll find you when I'm done. I promise."

With that Ignis turned and started to walk. He didn't know which direction he had taken, but blind or not, his pride and instinct would guide him. They always had.

It took Prompto two minutes to decide to run after him. Gladio shook his head in denial, Noctis still didn't react.

Ignis stopped his pace at the uptight tread, but he didn't turn, not even when he felt the little blond's hand on his shoulder.

"Ignis! Please wait. At least tell me what you will do."

The brown-haired man kept silence, thinking before opening his mouth.

"Search for answers."

Prompto felt he wouldn't be able to get more from him. He let go his friend's shoulder with barely concealed resignation and grief.

"Just… be careful, ok? I want to see you again."

"I'll be careful. Do not worry about me"

Thus, Ignis undertook the journey that would take him to unsuspected places of his own soul.

He had been wandering the ghostly streets of Altissia for hours, and he didn't know where to find him.

Ignis had left the rest in confusion, undoubtedly he had done well in not to reveal his purposes. They would think he was betraying them, but at that very moment, being a deserter was better. Slightly better, that's why he had kept those dangerous words.

 _"_ _I'll get into Ardyn and I'll force him —if necessary— to reveal what he knows"_

 _Ardyn's gonna kill you!_ Would have said Prompto. Gladio would just tie him to the Regalia, and Noctis… He couldn't guess what he would do, but it certainly won't be good.

Ignis really considered the possibility of Ardyn killing him as he find the chancellor, but dismissed the idea immediately. If he wanted to assassinate him, he would have already done it.

By inertia he reached the Obsidian Hotel and the room where he had awaked a few hours ago. It was intact, even in the recently acquired decay.

He sat on the bed and waited a few minutes.

There must be some clue, something that Ardyn had left previously, even by mistake. _If I just could see…_ Ignis lamented. Psychologically exhausted, he lay on his back. He would never admit it, but he felt alone and lost.

"It's not right to try to unravel the mysteries of destiny. That's what oracles are for, and even they usually end up pretty bad, as you may have noticed."

Ignis jumped out of the bed, on guard. It wasn't his inner voice speaking to him, of that he was sure, but what was the probability of Ardyn being there?

"Ardyn?"

"Were you expecting for anyone else?"

Ignis remained silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"I thought you've gone."

"Indeed, I left… I gor more sweets, and then I came back."

" _Sweets?_ " Ignis asked to himself. " _Of course, the Chancellor of the Empire like sweets._ "

That could be a lie, but Ignis had no way to know, so he went straightforward.

"Did you know I'd come back?"

"No, I didn't. But I figured it out."

Ardyn sat down beside him, opening a large chocolate box, every single one of them in the shape of a seahorse.

"Sit down, please. And let me guess, you want to know what I am doing here"

"Indeed."

"Okay, I was waiting for you, but something tells me it's not the only thing you want to know."

Ignis nodded.

"Certain information is worth a lot. Are you willing to pay its price?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But first, why don't you take one?

"Take one?"

Ardyn took Ignis' hand and carried it to his lap, where the chocolate box was.

 ** _Español Original_**

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —Gladiolus se giró, dándole la espalda al resto del grupo.

Estaba portándose como un imbécil de nuevo.

—¡Pero no podemos dejar a Ignis! —Prompto iba a decir algo así como: ¿ _Quién va a cocinar si Ignis se va?_ , pero se contuvo. No era momento para bromas.

Todos sabían que Ignis se sometería a la voluntad del grupo al final, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviese voz ni razonamiento, ¡por el amor de los dioses, solo había perdido la visión! Ignis realmente se sentía capaz de continuar. No al ritmo acostumbrado, y definitivamente no aportaría al grupo como antes, pero el eco de las palabras de Ardyn seguía resonando en su cerebro.

" _Es solo nuestro destino._ "

Hasta el momento Ignis había cumplido con su lugar: estar junto al príncipe, como mentor, amigo y escudo; el incidente en Altissia no había cambiado su determinación al respecto, pero para él el destino era un concepto abstracto más que pragmático; es decir, por supuesto que las profecías existían, y todo lo demás, pero él era prueba de que la vida es maleable y dúctil, sujeta a decisiones particulares más que al medio, y aun así, aquella frase aunada al tono cargado de amargura que tanto se tardó en reconocer —completamente alejado del común cinismo de Ardyn—, estaba haciendo mella en su psiquis. La certeza de que Ardyn conocía el guion entero de esa obra, desenlace incluido, había turbado su espíritu.

—Un momento —Ignis sintió los ojos de sus compañeros clavándose en él y lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue casi doloroso—, adelántense. Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Yo los alcanzaré en unos días.

—¡No, Ignis! —exclamó Prompto.

—¿A dónde? ¿Piensas ir solo en ese estado?

Ignis no respondió.

—Ignis… —Noctis lo miró con sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el propio cielo.

—Los encontraré cuando termine. Lo prometo.

Dicho esto Ignis giró y comenzó a andar. No sabía qué dirección estaba tomando, pero ciego o no, su orgullo e instinto le guiarían. Siempre lo habían hecho.

Prompto demoró dos minutos en decidirse por correr tras él. Gladio movió su cabeza en gesto de negación, Noctis seguía sin reaccionar.

Ignis detuvo su marcha al notar las frenéticas pisadas, pero no se giró, ni siquiera al sentir la mano del pequeño rubio en su hombro.

—¡Ignis! Espera, por favor. Al menos dime qué es lo que harás.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, reflexionando antes de abrir la boca.

—Buscar respuestas.

Prompto sintió que no sería capaz de obtener más de él. Soltó el hombro de su amigo con resignación y desconsuelo mal disimulados.

—Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero volver a verte.

—Tendré cuidado. No te preocupes por mí.

Así, Ignis emprendió el viaje que le llevaría a lugares insospechados de su propio alma.

Llevaba horas vagando por las calles de Altissia, ciudad fantasmal, y no sabía en dónde encontrarlo.

El resto había quedado confundido, sin lugar a dudas había hecho bien en no revelar sus propósitos. Pensarían que los estaba traicionando, pero en ese mismo momento quedar como un desertor era preferible. Ligeramente preferible, por eso había guardado aquellas palabras peligrosas.

 _Voy a buscar a Ardyn y lo voy a obligar_ — _si es preciso_ — _a desvelar lo que sabe._

 _¡Ardyn te va a matar!_ Hubiese dicho Prompto. Gladio lo hubiese atado al Regalia, y en cuanto a Noctis… No sabía qué reacción esperar de él, pero con certeza no sería nada bueno.

Ignis realmente consideró la posibilidad de que Ardyn le asesinase al ir tras de él, mas desechó de inmediato la idea. De haber querido matarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

Por inercia llegó al hotel Obsidian y a la habitación en la que había despertado hace pocas horas. Estaba intacta, incluso en la decadencia recientemente adquirida.

Se sentó sobre la cama y esperó unos minutos. Debía haber alguna pista, algo que Ardyn dejara previamente, incluso por descuido. _Si sólo fuera capaz de ver..._ se lamentó Ignis. Psicológicamente agotado, se echó de espaldas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía solo y perdido.

—No es correcto intentar desentrañar los misterios del destino. Para eso están los oráculos, e incluso ellos suelen terminar bastante mal, como te habrás dado cuenta.

Ignis saltó de la cama en guardia. Aquella no era su voz interior hablándole, de eso estaba seguro, pero, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que Ardyn continuara ahí?

—¿Ardyn?

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Ignis permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—En efecto, me fui… a conseguí más dulces, y luego regresé.

— _¿Dulces?_ —preguntó Ignis en su fuero interno—. _Por supuesto, al Canciller del Imperio le gustaban los dulces._

Esa podría ser una mentira, pero Ignis no tenía manera de saberlo, así que fue directo.

—¿Sabías que volvería?

—No, no lo sabía. Pero me lo imaginaba.

Ardyn se sentó a su lado abriendo una gran caja de chocolates en forma de caballito de mar.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Y mientras, déjame adivinar. Quieres saber qué hago aquí.

—En efecto.

—Muy bien, estaba esperándote, pero algo me dice que no es lo único que quieres saber.

Ignis asintió.

—Cierta información vale mucho, ¿estás dispuesto a pagar?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, pero antes, ¿por qué no tomas uno?

— _¿Tomar uno?_

Ardyn tomó la mano de Ignis y la llevó a su regazo, donde estaba la caja abierta.

 _ **Notes:**_ _So, I have this "Ignis, aaall business" in Prompto's voice in my head the whole day. lol_

 _I thought I wouldn't make it this week. I got back to uni and although I only took two subjects this semester, I'm exhausted (I know, call me idle), but I'll keep going with the prompts no matter what. That's all, ladies! I hope next prompt allows me to continue this story, if not, I'll do it anyway, I wanna see Ardyn being "sweet" to Ignis. xD As always, if you notice any mistake, please let me know. My english sucks._

 _Pensé que no lo lograría esta semana. Regresé a la facu y pese a que tomo solo dos materias este semestre, estoy muerta. Y solo llevamos tres días. De todas formas, estoy dispuesta a seguir con el weekly prompt, sin importar qué. Espero que el próximo prompt me permita continuar con la historia, si no, la continuaré de todas maneras. Quiero ver a Ardyn siendo dulce con Ignis xD._


End file.
